creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Protagonist
The Protagonist is a nameless character that you play as in the Creepypasta Land games, He/She is a self-insert and avatar character whose gender is left up to the players interpretation. Moving to Creelles Town with their mother, they play an important roll in banishing their own true fears, Creepypasta characters. Appearance As a young man, the Protagonist has tan skin and black hair with red eyes. The male Protagonist wears a white long sleeve hoodie with black pants and black shoes. In the MV edition, the male Protagonist wears a black long sleeve button up shirt with a white button shirt, a blue bracelet with blue shoes and black pants. As a young woman, the Protagonist has tan skin and long blonde hair tied into ponytails on both sides of her hair. The female protagonist wears a red sweater with black trim, a white skirt, gray thigh highs and blue shoes. In the MV edition, the female protagonist wears blossoming red flowers on both sides of her hair, a red long sleeve shirt with gold trim on the shoulders, hands and waist that leaves her stomach bare. She wears red shorts with a gray belt and red belt buckle and brown shoes. Creepypasta Land Day 01 Waking up and meeting their mother in the living room, the two get ready to move houses, leaving their home in the city and into a small, quiet town known as Creelles. Upon arriving in Creelles, the Protagonists mother reveals that she had bought the house off Ebay, as a sort of new form of marketing. Entering their new home, mom explains to the Protagonist the faulty wiring, in which all of the houses lights are wired to the light switch in the living room. With that, she reassures that if the house is too intimidating, the Protagonist can sleep with her for the night before heading to bed, allowing the Protagonist to explore the house. Exploring the house will allow the Protagonist to gain various collectibles, the White Medal, and encounters the Lost Soul that informs the player of the games mechanics. Heading down to the basement, the Protagonist encounters Jeff the Killer, who tells them to go to sleep. After choosing to Pray instead of Running, Jeff spares the Protagonist before disappearing, allowing them to rest for the night. That same night, the Protagonist has a nightmare of his encounter with Jeff, who chases them through an inescapable maze. Being caught by Jeff 9 times, the nightmare ends. Day 02 Finally free to explore the town, the Protagonist leaves home and is greeted by Bloo Dee, who tells them of an insanity plaguing the town that will devour their soul if they aren't wary. Introducing himself to the next door neighbors Marie and Richard, Marie is more than delighted to introduce her son, while Richard seems more content researching an investigation of a recent murder. Proceeding upstairs and to the second door on the right, Ben introduces himself and invites the Protagonist to play Legend of Zelda: Majoras Mask. Accepting Bens invitation, the Protagonist will play as Link, attempting to play the Song of Healing before being burnt alive. Ben teases the Protagonist for being bad at the game before taking them around town. The two are greeted by the grave digger Mephi, who informs them that it is safe to go into the forest, but advises them to avoid going to the Mountains and Across the River. Heeding his advice, the two go into the woods. No sooner do they enter the forest, they are warned by a masked woman that it is dangerous to explore the forest, warning them to leave before it is too late. Ignoring her advice, the two are chased by the Slenderman into a forest house before being saved by the masked woman, who scolds them not adhering to her advice. Deciding it would be too dangerous to go out now, the masked woman tells the two that they should sleep in the forest house until sunrise tomorrow. Much like the prior night, the Protagonist is thrust into yet another Nightmare where he is stalked by the Rake who quickly catches the protagonist, ending his second nightmare. Day 03 After waking from their second nightmare back at home, the Protagonist finds that their mother has already gone to work, leaving a girl named Sally to look after them. Socializing with Sally, she will attempt to bond with the Protagonist after watching a show called Candle Cove on TV, despite the image just being static. Sally asks the Protagonist to play a game of Bloody Mary in the mirror room of the house. To the surprise of both the Protagonist and Sally, Bloody Mary appears, and then vanishes, disappointing Sally that she couldn't befriend her. Returning to the living room, Ben informs the Protagonist that he had woken up at home late last night and began searching Creepypastas, and ended up reading a Creepypasta about a boy that drowned with the name Ben. Sally teases him for believing such fairy tails before Ben nervously whispers to the Protagonist that he once played a game of hide of seek with Sally where she threatened him with a pair of scissors. Curious, Sally interrupts the conversation, wanting to know what they where talking about. Ben shrugs it off and tells her that they where just talking about video games. Ben then reveals a memory stick he has downloaded a game onto, inviting the Protagonist and Sally to play it on the Protagonists Sega Console. Ignoring Sallies teasing, the three head to the Protagonists bedroom where Ben activates the Sega Console, revealing that he intends to play Sonic R and attempt the Tails Doll hack to see if the town is truly cursed. Turning on the game, the Tails Doll races through the track and breaks out of the game, forcing the Protagonist into a nightmarish dream where he must ignore Jeff the Killer, Rake and Slenderman to talk to Sally, who wakes them from their dream in the real world. Heading out to get some fresh air, the party head to the upper part of town before being jumpscared by the influence and fear of the Tails Doll. Ben debates whether or not what they are seeing can also be linked to other video game characters, with Sally lashing out at Ben for coming to such stupid conclusions. Deciding it would be best to investigate the presence of the Tails Doll, the party head to the Mountains where they arrive at Tails Prowers grave with Sonic the Hedgehog standing over it. Ben gleefully exclaims that he is a big fan of Sonics games as Sally convinces herself that what she is seeing is a dream, in total disbelief. Sonic explains that Tails has long since passed away, and Sally accuses him of being the culprit in Tails murder, abruptly forcing Sonic to reveal himself as Sonic.EXE and "GOD". Sonic.EXE teleports the Protagonist into a grassy world where he is chased toward his friends and Dee, who uses a magical spell to seal Sonic.EXE away, effectively rescuing the party. Dee explains that it is because of the Protagonists pure spirit that the seal on the town broke, releasing Lucifer and his true fear upon the town in the form of the Protagonists biggest fears, Creepypastas. Despite insistence of the party to help, Dee refuses to allow them to offer assistance becauseof their emotions making them susceptible to possession, but promises to give the party answers if they can make their way into the Abandoned House. Exhausted from the transpiring events, the party disband and head to their homes after promising to meet back up at the Theater across the River. Returning home, the Protagonist is lectured for staying out so late in the rain by his mother, quickly heading to bed. The Protagonist is not initially haunted this time, but set in a green, lustrous meadow full of ponies, as well as Ben and Link, teasing that Link is as talkative as the Protagonist. However, things take a turn for the worse when the Protagonist approaches Pinkie Pie who reveals herself to be Pinkamena. Before Pinkamena can do anything, she is interrupted by Ben, who jumpscares the Protagonist using his Creepypasta form, ending the third nightmare. Day 04 Waking the next day, the Protagonist is greeted by Ben outside his house, waiting to visit the Theater. Despite their unease of being around Ben after their nightmare, they attempt to ignore it until Ben stops near the connecting bridge and asks the Protagonist if they think he is a Creepypasta, and if they are afraid of him because of their fear of Creepypastas. Denying that their friend could ever be like them, Ben happily tells the Protagonist that he trusts them. Nearing the end of the connecting bridge, the two encounter a strange woman with no eyes and blood on her face. The woman is quickly killed by three men who reveal themselves as members of the secretive SCP Foundation, as well as the woman they had just killed as being infected by Zalgo's Disease. Before they leave, Ben asks if they could get the phone number of Christopher, the leader of the group, in case of an emergency. Christopher obliges, but warns that because of their secrecy, he will not keep his phone number for very long. Heading into the Theater itself, the Protagonist and Ben begin to look for Sally, already encountering the fear and influence of the Creepypastas. Entering the far left room, the two find Squidward playing the clarinet before killing himself. Taking the door to the far right after it is opened, they find themselves in a room full of chairs and an inviting open curtain. Going further into the room, the entrance closes and a ghost forces them to go through the curtain, transporting them to a dimension where the Player must choose to Fight the Buried Alive monster before the White Hand pulls the Protagonist and Ben back to reality, showing that what actually was behind he curtain was coffin containing a Pokémon Trainer. Entering the second room to the left in the Theater, the Protagonist and Ben find Sally, playing with an invisible Creepypasta named Laughing Jack, both of which taunt that Bens insanity has grown since entering the Theater and encountering the other Creeypastas, forcing Ben to lash out at Sally for defending and protecting such dangerous Creepypastas, referring to her as scary and insane. Sally breaks down, telling the two that she never had many friends, and that Creepypastas where more accepting of her than other people. Apologizing for not knowing, the Protagonist and Ben honor their promise they had made to her, that they would be friends forever, even in death. Sally happily joins the party after confronting and overcoming her own traumatic past and thoughts. Going into the second room to the right, the party find three computers that hold Creepypastas, linked to three locks holding the masked woman. Thankful for the parties rescue of her, she tells the party that her mask had protected Ben from going insane from the three Creepypastas in the room, albeit nearly breaking it. The masked woman removes her mask and reveals herself as the cousin of Sally and a pupil of Dee, Samira. She tells the party that it would be best to leave Dee alone for the night, as he is creating a magical barrier to keep the Creepypasta characters from leaving town. With that, Samira gives the party the Long Key to enter the Abandoned House before allowing them to go back home. Returning home, Sally asks the Protagonists mother to sleep over as Ben heads back to his own home. Resting for the night, the Protagonist has yet another nightmare, being chased by Laughing Jack in his circus, this time having to escape without being caught. Day 05 The next day, the Protagonist wakes in front of the bloody mirror they used to play Bloody Mary, next to Sally who tells them they acted like a zombie and sleep walked. Shrugging it off, the two proceed to the living room where they find the three members of the SCP Foundation, Lance, Arthur and Christopher who inform the Protagonists mother that they would investigate her house, leaving her to spend the night at her mothers house, the group also promising to take care of the Protagonist in her stead. Of course, this was a lie to reassure the Protagonists mother so they could sweep the town for Creepypastas before the final day. Christopher also informs the protagonist that he had met Dee, who had finished creating the barrier and is ready to finish the ritual at nightfall. Leaving home, Ben awaits the Protagonist and Sally with bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep and his glasses missing from running back home that night. Joining the party, the three head off to the Abandoned House. Finally entering the Abandoned House, the party are already jumpscared by the fear and insanity of the Creepypastas inside the house. With Sonic.EXE blocking the left door, the party head right and are chased back by Eyeless Jack, returning to the entrance where Sonic.EXE now has moved. In the corridor on the left, the Protagonist can encounter Jane the Killer, who warns the player not to sleep, because of the coming day. Taking the first door on the right, the Protagonist is chased by Smile Dog before finding the Fourth-Wall demon, who reveals to the party that the Protagonist is an avatar used by the player in a game world known as Creepypasta Land. Despite the confusion and frustration of Ben and Sally, the demon resets the game to the entrance of the Abandoned House. Returning to the room, sitting in the demons place is a regular candle. With Slenderman gone from the second door on the right in the left hallway, the party enter Dees room, who tells the party that the Protagonist is from another dimension known as the Real World, and that the dimension they are in is the Creepypasta Land dimension. Dee explains that they will need 7 Medals in order to complete the ritual, giving the party the Black Medal before allowing them to search for the rest. When the Protagonist has collected all of the Medals, they will all fuse into the Gold Medal, allowing the Protagonist to proceed into a dream state where they are chased through several of their nightmares and other chase sequences until they reach the end, obtaining the Absolute Holy Power. Returning after overcoming their own fears, the ritual is completed and the party can now rest safely for the night, assured the next day will be safe from the curse. Day 06 Invigorated by the newfound hope, the party wake to a new day wondering where Dee has gone off to. Heading out into town, the three head down into a Subterranean Tunnel underneath the city where they find Dee and Mephi, who is revealed to be the perpetrator behind many of the transpiring events in Creelles Town, and one of the Seven Demon Kings Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles summons his servant Jeff the Killer, who threatens that despite the Absolute Holy Power, his insanity rules over everything, even god himself. Despite Jeff's insistence, the Protagonist as well as Ben, Sally and Dee insist that they will not allow fear to rule over them. Impressed by their strong bonds, Jeff turns on Mephistopheles and attacks him, allowing Dee to seal both Jeff and Mephistopheles in hell. With the town now safe, Dee gives Ben his glasses back after finding them in the Tunnel, the team now disbanding and returning back to their homes. In another world, a mysterious figure mocks the efforts of the Party, revealing himself to be the true culprit behind the curse on Creelles Town, calling their presumption of victory over Mephistopheles foolish because of him being incredibly weak. He offers that if the Protagonist wants more power, answers and wants to learn of the mysterious figures true identity, then they must seek out his kingdom. Day 07 Filled with a determination to seek out the mysterious figure, the Protagonist along with Ben and Sally return to the Subterranean Tunnel and explore the other side of Town. The party meet Cronos, a pupil of Dee and a friend of Samira that specializes in Dimensional Portal Creation, inviting them to explore a Dimension known as the Real World. Taking him up on the offer, Cronos joins the group and explore a building Real World Dimension full of Creepypasta Land Dimension counterparts. In the management office of the building, the party encounter a strange candle in the upper right corner of the room that only they can see because of them being from a different plane of existence. Opening the portal emanating from the candle, the party find themselves in the Devils Realm, taunted by the Demon Kings as they approach the mysterious figure who reveals himself as Lucifer, challenging the party to a battle and defeats them with ease. Before Lucifer is able to kill the party, God saves the group and transports them back to their own Dimension. Relieved, the group are able to continue exploring Cronos Lab without his ghost assistant in the way, allowing the group to visit Creelles Town 15 to 16 years. A man named Ben commits suicide in the river outside the Theater, with his mother Sarah attempting to talk him out of it. After the funeral, the party learn that Ben was named after the man that committed suicide. = Creepypasta Land: SCP Force = Prologue: The Rise of Chaos A year after the events that occurred in Creelles Town, the Protagonist and Ben finish playing a video game in the Protagonists room, Ben claiming that they should get more games, already finishing the ones the Protagonist already has. Subtly, Dee appears behind them and quickly explains that the barrier erected around Creelles Town has been breached by demons attempting to take the Protagonists Absolute Holy Powers. Dee whisks the two away to the Abandoned House just as demons led by Jeff the Killer enter the Protagonists room. Chapter 3: Genocide City the Living Chaos Ben fights his way out of Creelles Town, killing the demon invaders and making his way to Kao, coincidentally meeting Samira and Christopher. Ben informs the two that the Protagonist stayed behind with Sally, knowing full well what she may do if she feels herself or the Protagonist are threatened. = Abilities = With their strong bonds and pure spirit, the Protagonist is capable of using powerful Holy magic, being the wielder of the Absolute Holy Powers, and a strong fighter. Unfortunately their new change in strength is not shown given the incompletion of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force, the Protagonists Abilities are still in the games Database. Their abilities include: Spells in Creepypasta Land MV edition: *Holy attack: Moderately damages all enemies using Holy elemental. *Pray: Buffs the parties attacks for 10 turns. *Holy Powers Attack: Deals major damage to all enemies using Holy elemental. Abilities in Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force: *Invested: Attacks an enemy with force with a chance to paralyze them. *Chakra: Removes all negative user status effects. *Tiger posture: Puts the user in a counter-attack position. *Shadow Attack: Attacks all enemies, ignoring defense. Can attack faster than normal. *Dragon dance: Attacks an enemy twice, ignoring their defense. TriviaCategory:Characters *The name of the Protagonist in the games code is \N1, which is a placeholder used in most RPG maker games. Officially, the male protagonists name is Lucas and the female protagonists name is Luna. In the non-canon installments such as Creepypasta Universe, the male variation of the Protagonist is referred to as Max and the female variation of the Protagonist is referred to as Susan. *Despite the presentation to choose between gender, there are no nodes in the game that dictate the players choice with different dialogue. *The Protagonist is teased as being as Talkative as Link during the nightmare on Day 03, most likely a joke off of the silent protagonist trope. Gallery Game's_cover.png Mmain1.png Fmain1.png Protag1sprites.png Protag2sprites.png Protagboywiki.png Protaggirlwiki.png |header=Characters |body= Ben - Sally - The Protagonist }}